


Adapt

by YehFicS



Series: Chrobin family fluff oneshots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Chrom and Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin are a Couple, Continuation, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Sibling Bonding, Time Travel, family bonds, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YehFicS/pseuds/YehFicS
Summary: Morgan tries to adapt to the new reality he now lives. The young tactician tries to come to the terms that he does not has many memories of his past. Thankfully his family is there for him.
Relationships: Chrom & Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom & Marc | Morgan, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina & Marc | Morgan, Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marc | Morgan & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin family fluff oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Adapt

Lucina woke up early in the morning that day. Something she was used to doing since the time she traveled from, they never had a time to catch their breath and enjoy the little things in life, they were always on the move… The blue haired princess looked besides her and saw her little brother sleeping soundly, thank the gods it was not a dream and they have found her little brother, he was not… He was not lost in time, as she had feared...

“Good morning Lucina” Morgan exclaimed and he still was in a sleepy mode,

“Good morning to you too, sleepy head.” Lucina whispered, her aunt was sleeping at the other side of the tent.

“What time is it? We have to make it to the Outerealms in time! Are the others awake?” Morgan wondered,

B ut of course,  Lucina realized that for him it was only yesterday  that they were still in that grim future , but for  her it was some months now that she had ma d e it  t here,  in th at time,  could  the same  be  said for the others? She has not f ound any of them yet…  Did they not make it?

“Morgan, we have made it. We are-” the princess started,

“You are right. Sorry, I-”

“It’ll just take some time to get used to it… I know.” his older sister replied with a knowing smile and she added,

“I also had a problem getting used to it. But we made it, Morgan! We are going to save our future and our parents!”

“Yes!” he exclaimed loudly and they heard Lissa groaning and turning to the other side of her bed.

“Let’s go outside, we don’t want to wake up, Lissa.” Lucina suggested and her brother nodded in agreement, they wore their coats since it was chilly outside and they left the infirmary tent.

“Luci, how long has it been since you arrived?” the young tactician wondered,

“It has been some months, I think it might be close to a year now, since I saved our aunt Lissa that day in the woods, and saw father and mother again. They had just met. It was so weird seeing them like this, Morgan!” Lucina exclaimed and sat on some crates that were lying there, they were going to use them later, when it was time to move.

“Oh really? That reminds me, are they together now? Or have I messed up our existence?” he asked when he remembered what he told his parents when they had found him yesterday, as he sat besides his older sister,

“Yes, father and mother told me so! I had to avoid mother in order not to force them have a relationship, I could not avoid father anymore due to my hair and he noticed the brand in my eye.”

“Father…” her younger brother murmured, it was clear he was bothered by something

“Hm? Is something wrong, Morgan?” Lucina asked worried

“I did not remember him… When I saw him yesterday, I asked mum who he might be… I only recognized him by his name.” he explained disappointed with himself,

The young princess was caught off guard, Chrom had taught them how to wield a sword, while mother taught them tactics, and magic, which was not Lucina’s strongest suit, Morgan was an excellent mage but he was a decent swordsman.

“That’s-”

“Awful of me? I know… But I can’t remember him, trust me I tried. I know that he was the one who taught me how to wield a sword but I can only see a blur! I don’t remember anything of him!”

“Morgan, calm down. There must be logical explanation to this event. You might have amnesia like mother has.”

“Mother has amnesia?” he wondered,

“Yes, she does not remember anything from her past, either.”

“So what? My amnesia is just selective? I only remember you two, and not father?”

“I… I don’t know Morgan. Let’s gather what you remember.”

“Alright…” he sighed

“Do you remember our cousin Owain?”

“Yes, we were rivals, I think, we had a team of justice along with Cynthia.”

“That’s correct! How about Severa and Gerome? Do you remember them?”

“Severa is the hard working girl, I think you two did not have the best relationship, and Gerome is… Gerome is… I don’t know who he is.”

“Gerome is Cherche’s son, he is a dragon rider. He lived in Valm, and used to visit us with his parents… Hmm… Let’s see, what else? I know! Do you remember when you got in trouble for the pitfall you dug, and uncle Frederick had to spend all day in it?”

“I think… You also mentioned that event, yesterday. I remember that mother had me sort all of the books in the library and clean it as a punishment, I remember someone laughing with the event along with you.”

“Yes…”

“The person was father, wasn’t it?” Morgan sighed in defeat

“I told you, I can’t remember him…”

“I suppose we can not force it…” Lucina sighed and she added,

“They might return naturally, if you spend more time with him, it might spark a memory back.”

“Maybe…” the young tactician exclaimed still sad with the whole ordeal, just why could he not remember his dad? Now that he thinks about it, how did he even managed to get here? He did not remember getting through a portal...

“Oh come on, there is still a possibility, don’t give up hope yet! And even if your memories of him don’t return, you could always try and create some new memories with him.”

“You are right, Luci.” her brother replied with a grin, and he started feeling a bit better,

“Oh! You two are awake and here I thought you will be still sleeping in and I would have to wake you up.” their mother noticed with a smile, she was holding something in her hands wrapped with a piece of cloth, whatever was there smelled delicious.

Robin had also woken up early since she was at cooking duty that day, and she wanted to bring food to her kids, she wanted to know them better and get more close to them, she wanted also to make it up to Lucina, the poor girl was avoiding her only not to ruin or force her parents’ relationship. But it was also a selfish wish of Robin’s, she wanted a family, she might had one out there she could not remember, and even if she didn’t have one. Her children showed her that she could make her own, one day with the man she loves when this war was over… She will protect them, and make sure that their dark future won’t happen.

“Good morning, mother.” both of her children turned to look at her.

“Good morning, I brought you breakfast, I thought you would be hungry by now, and breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Robin explained and went near them with a smile

They thanked her and they started eating, it had been so long since they had eaten a good nutrient meal, it was a long time since they had eaten anything with their mother.

“Morgan, how do you feel?”

“A lot better, mother. Thanks for asking.”

“We will soon start packing up, we have to move, we are marching towards the enemy. Are you sure both of you wants to partake in this?”

“Yes!” They both answered simultaneously

“I can help you with the tactics, truth be told I always wanted to be a tactician like you.” Morgan offered and his eyes shined, Robin was the best tactician in his opinion and it would also be great to learn directly from her again

“It would be my honor, Morgan. But you are still in doctor’s order to rest, take it easy. Overwork does not go away within a night.” Robin exclaimed concerned for her son’s well being.

“But I am feeling fine…” He pouted

“I will make sure he will not tire himself, mother.” Lucina promised her,

“Not you too, Luci…” Morgan groaned, why did they not believe him? And why were they ganging him upon him? He made a note to himself to try and find a strategy to get out next time if he ever finds himself in similar situation.

“Good morning! All of you are up!”

“Yes, but Chrom, did you not have a meeting with Frederick?” Robin wondered,

“Yes, I had, but you know Frederick, he is a perfectionist, he wanted me to go and mesmerize the whole convoy again. And then he wanted to tell me that my armor is not that shiny, and- Yeah, yeah, please do laugh at me.” Chrom exclaimed with a grin when he saw his whole family laughing at him

“My apologies, father.”

“Sorry, father.”

“Did you at least sort out when we will be marching before you bail on him?” Robin asked

“Yes, we have to start immediately packing, we are leaving. We need to strike the Mad King now. I know this is sudden Morgan, since you just arrived yesterday, but can you-”

“I can handle it, father, besides I got Lucina watching over my back.”

“More like you watch my back, when we pair up, I am the one who slashes the enemies-”

“And I am the one who hits them with magic.”

“That’s a good team up you have there.” Robin commented

“I have a question.” Morgan exclaimed skeptically

“What is it Morgan?”

“What are we going to tell the others about me? I mean, yes aunt Lissa knows. But what about the others? This would arise questions. Questions we can not afford, to answer right now, and it will be very unlikely to believe. I have mo- Robin’s clothes but your looks fa- Chrom.”

“Oh great now, there are two of them. Please refer to us normally, we are your parents.” Chrom sighed and Robin nodded in agreement

“No one in the camp will have any problems with you. It’s the truth you both have the brands of Naga.” and he pointed to Morgan’s hand.

“What about after? We should not mess with time, more than we already have. We were lucky, what if we erased-”

“… Morgan let’s focus at the war we are right now. We will talk about the details, later, alright?” Lucina exclaimed

“If you say so, Luci.” he agreed in the end with his sister

~~~

They made camp on another place closer to their target, the Shepherds, and especially the ones who had made a bet did not get a chance to question the new guy when they tried. Chrom had Frederick to assign them jobs to do. Chrom was with Lucina and Morgan waiting for Robin to join them in their meal, she was currently helping Sumia and Cordelia with stationing the pegasus.

“So, who is the new guy, little blue?” Gaius asked Lucina and he sat besides her

“That’s my younger brother Morgan.” she introduced him

“Hi, sir…” he exclaimed and waved a bit awkward, did they know this person in their time?

“Gaius, it’s the name kid. Look at that Blue, you will not only have little blue you will also have and a younger blue.”

“Younger blue?” Morgan questioned that nickname

“Your old man-”

“I am not that old!” Chrom complained

“Anyway, his highness is Blue, your sister is little blue, and now you are the youngest blue among them.”

“… Morgan, Gaius always called us like that. You don’t remember it?”

“…”

“Is something wrong?” Chrom asked worried, Gaius understood that was a family conversation so he took his leave and went to talk with Lissa and Maribelle, they seemed to have some sweets on their table.

“My memories all over the place and some are just gone…” he admitted sadly

“Is this why-”

“I did not recognize you yesterday. Yes, I am so sorry father, I only recognized who you are by your name.”

“It’s alright Morgan, well that might be a start. Maybe if we tried to do something together, a memory of yours might come back.” Chrom suggested hopefully

“That’s what also I have suggested to him!”

“Hmm.. We could spar, I am a decent swordsman, not at Lucina’s level, but decent.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Does this mean we are going to spar-?”

“Morgan-” Lucina started protesting

“Not yet Morgan, you are still resting. I promise you, we will spar when you will get better.” Chrom answered firmly

“But I am fine…” he groaned

“I can at least watch you two spar, right? Or maybe I should ask mum to play some chess.”

“MUM!?”

“Who is your mother young man?” Vaike asked, he had money on the line here

“Where did you come from?” Chrom wondered last time he checked Vaike was at a table in front of them with Frederick, Miriel and Stahl

“Just arrived and heard you mentioned a ‘mum’. So, pipsqueak, who is your ma?”

“Who are you?”

‘ _Great’_ the young tactician thought another person he did not remember, or he might not knew him in the time he came form, he made a note to ask Lucina later to who he knew and who he don’t, in their time.

“… You don’t know me? Lucina, knows me… I am the Teach.”

“Teach?” Morgan exclaimed even more confused, nope he did not remember him, as much as he tried, and forced his brain to remember him, he only received a blank space.

“This is Vaike, Morgan. He is-” Chrom started explaining

“And also, I am your rival, Chrom!”

“Why are you two yelling?” Robin asked and took her seat right besides Chrom

“Oh, hey Robin! Ya are the smartest here, have you figured out, who their ma is?” Vaike asked, and pointed to the two blue haired kids

“I am.” she replied

“I knew you had! Wait… What?”

“Robin is our mother, Vaike.” Lucina confirmed

“I thought my cloak was a dead giveaway.” Morgan added a bit smugly

Robin sighed and Chrom asked his rival

“How much did you lose?”

“… A lot. Gotta go. I have a debt to pay to your sister.” the axe wielder exclaimed and took his leave.

“Is it safe to assume that if they did not speculate by now that we are your children, they will know definitely tomorrow?”

“Yes.” both parents exclaimed and Robin told them to start eating their food.


End file.
